


Trypanophobia

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives x Tech background, Gen, PTSD, Tech is a good baby brother, baby brothers take care of older brothers, brothers being brothers, fear of needles, tw: needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Trypanophobia is an extreme fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & Tech
Series: Paranormal Domino [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Trypanophobia

Echo hated needles. Hated their points. Hated the way they squeezed into his veins. Hated the way they pushed and pulled at his blood. He didn’t know if his hatred and fear of them started before or after Skekko Minor, but what he did know is that Skekko Minor most likely made it worse.

Echo flinched lightly when Tech pricked his arm with the needle. The former ARC took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, eyes on the wall beside the medical bunk in the miniature medbay in the Havoc Marauder.

“You okay, ori’vod?” Tech’s question was soft and careful, his vod’ika’s other hand soothing over Echo’s good hand.

Echo inhaled sharply when the needle pulled at his blood. It was just blood work. He wasn’t being experimented on. Calm down. The trooper cleared his throat lightly, turning his head to look at the smaller clone, giving him a small smile.

“I’m okay. Just don’t like needles,” Echo explained, cursing internally at hearing how his voice was strained.

“Wrecker doesn’t like needles either. Says they’re too prickly,” Tech laughed softly, eyes twinkling as he shifted a little to stand in front of Echo instead of to the side wear the needle was.

“Really,” Echo smiled, interest peaked. “Too prickly?”

“Yep! He can either be a big baby about it or just normal. He doesn’t like anything pointy. It’s a wonder that he and Crosshair get along so well,” Tech giggled lightly.

“Crosshair is kinda prickly isn’t he,” Echo laughed brightly, feeling his anxiety dying off and warmth flooding his chest as he relaxed. The needle continued to pull at his veins, but the more Tech talked the less noticeable it was. “He’s only prickly sometimes.”

“Wrecker would disagree. I think Fives would too,” Tech snorted lightly, rolling his eyes.

“Speaking of Fives,” Echo started, grinning deviously and wiggling his eyebrows at Tech. 

The smaller clone scoffed lightly, averting his eyes as he blushed. Echo laughed at the expression. The relationship between his ghost batchmate and the smaller clone was an anomaly like no other. Whether or not Tech and Fives considered each other as just platonic or more than that was a mystery to everyone aboard the Havoc Marauder. Everyone. 

“What about him,” Tech huffed lightly, glancing back at Echo. 

“Have you two figured out what you are,” Echo asked, soft and concerned and happy. 

Tech shifted his stance and gave a small hesitant shrug. He mumbled under his breath, causing Echo to shift forward curiously. “Come again?” 

“Yes. We have. Now quite asking. You still got the rest of your physical to do,” Tech huffed, wacking Echo in the arm lightly before walking over to his stand. 

Rest of his physical- Echo shot his glance down towards his arm to see that he was already bandaged up and the needle was gone. Oh. Tech must have done that while they were talking.

Oh.

“You were trying to distract me,” Echo said as he looked back up at the smaller clone.

“Did it work?”

Echo opened his mouth to answer, but paused when he saw how earnest Tech looked. Echo smiled softly, feeling fondness grow in him. He sighed softly and pulled the younger trooper in for a hug.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Echo hated needles. But when he needed to get his physical done, his vod’ika always made sure to give him a distraction


End file.
